guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild
Category:Guides Guilds are the primary community connection of Guild Wars. They're used in the Guild versus Guild GvG battles. You don't need any members to create a guild, and being part of a guild isn't at all necessary to fully enjoy the world of Guild Wars. However, being a part of an active guild can add another element of teamwork to the game, and climbing the ladder to being the top guild in Guild Wars will bring you a measure of acclaim inside the world. Creating A Guild To create a guild, one must speak to a Guild Registrar. It costs 100 gold. The registrar will ask you for a guild name, and a 2–4 character abbreviation that will appear next to all guild members' names. For example, a character named "Rojhaz Gravewit", in a guild whose abbreviation is "CC" will appear as "Rojhaz Gravewit CC". Once your guild is created, you can start inviting members. Note that once one of your characters is a member of a guild, all of your characters on that account will belong to the same guild. Also note that a leader is not able to leave the guild while he still has members in it. He would have to promote another member to leader and then leave the guild after. Adding, Removing, and Promoting Members You must be an officer or the leader of a guild to kick, promote, or add a member. Adding & Removing Members To invite a member, first open your guild window, by pressing G on your keyboard or by using the menu. The guild window shows the roster of officers and members, as well as their online/offline status and an approximate time they were last online. From there, simply type in the name of the person you wish to invite. If they are offline, it will send the invitation as soon as they log in. If they accept, they will show up in the guild roster as a member. Inviting members to a guild costs 100 gold. If you should want to kick someone out of the guild for any reason, click on the icon to the left of their name in the guild window, and select "Kick name out of guild." This process is not directly reversable; if you change your mind, you'll have to reinvite the member in question, which will cost you another 100 gold. It is generally considered bad form to ask your new recruit to pay the membership fee. If your guild owns a Guild Hall, you can issue a "guest" invitation to a player for the same 100 gold fee. A guest invitation allows the player to compete on the side of your guild in Guild vs. Guild combat for up to 8 hours, after which the invitation expires. While someone is a guest of a guild, they still retain their membership to their true guild. There is a guild cap of 100 members and officers, although guests can still be invited when at the cap. Promoting & Demoting Guild membership has three tiers: the members, the officers, and the leader. All members can speak in guild chat, wear the cape, visit the guild hall, or participate in a GvG combat party (assuming, of course, that the guild has a cape and a guild hall). An officer has the ability to add or remove members from the guild (they cannot remove the guild leader or other officers) and promote other members to officer. The leader has the abilities of an officer, but can additionally demote officers back to common member status. Guild leaders can also designate another officer as the guild leader—however, a guild can have only one leader at a time, so if a leader does this, he himself is demoted to officer status. To promote or demote a guild member, use the menu found by clicking the icon next to their name on the roster. Getting a Cape Your guild's cape is the symbol of your guild throughout the world of Guild Wars. The cost of a guild cape is 2 platinum. This may seem expensive to a new player or guild, but in the grand scope of things, it's not very much money. Further, it is very difficult to recruit members into a guild with no cape. (However you cannot use this feature in Pre-Ascalon.) In the Inventory window, you can toggle the visibility of your cape in various areas. The settings are: #Always Show #Hide in Towns and Outposts #Hide in Combat Areas (Except PvP) #Always Hide (Except PvP) Designing the Cape To start designing your cape, you must talk to a Guild Emblemer. You can find a Guild Emblemer in all cities around Tyria. It is worth noting that only a guild leader can design a cape for the guild. You can play with the cape design tool free of charge, so that's a good time to take screen shots (pressing the Print Screen key on your keyboard) of some designs to show the members of your guild. The cape creation tool is quite robust. You can select four primary areas to customize your guild's cape: the fringe, the emblem, the detail, and the background. There are 84 total emblems from which to choose. Selecting the emblem checkbox in the tool, and clicking on any of the emblems at the bottom of the screen will show you how it will look on your cape. While emblem is selected, clicking on any of the colors or adjusting its brightness with the slider beneath the color tool will preview the emblem with that color. To change the detail, click on the two single arrows beneath the preview of your character's cape. Changing the color of the detail is the same as changing the color for the emblem. The background color is changed by selecting the background color checkbox, and manipulating the sliders in the same way as the emblem or detail. The two double arrows beneath the preview will change the fringe design of your cape. Once a design has been finalized, pressing "Accept" will confirm the purchase, remove the fee from your character, and instantly place the cape on all members of your guild. Quitting or Disbanding a Guild You can leave your guild by clicking the icon next to your name on the guild roster and choosing "Leave Guild." If you are the guild leader, you must first promote an officer or member to the postion of guild leader before you're allowed to quit. If, as guild leader, you wish to disband your guild entirely, you must first kick out every member individually. Once all members are removed, you can then click the icon next to your name, and select "Disband Guild". Getting a Guild Hall To get your own Guild Hall you need to speak to the Canthan Ferry Captain in Lion's Arch. He will show you around potential Guild Halls, which you can purchase if you are the leader of a guild and possess a Celestial Sigil. Inside each Guild Hall you visit is a Sigil Trader from which you can buy a Celestial Sigil if you do not have one. The currently available halls are: *Prophecies Campaign **Warrior's Isle **Hunter's Isle **Wizard's Isle **Frozen Isle **Nomad's Isle **Druid's Isle **Isle of the Dead **Burning Isle *Factions **Imperial Isle **Isle of Jade **Isle of Meditation **Isle of Weeping Stone Any Post-Searing member of the guild is able to travel directly to their Guild Hall using the "guild hall" button in the Guild window. Once you have purchased a Guild Hall you can purchase Guild Services for it and host guild battles. Guild Maintenance In order to keep your guild constantly active, there are many things that you can do. For example if you are the leader and you are recruiting for your guild, you may ask for some active members, but people are not always active, so it is best that you do Guild versus Guild/guild battles regularly. It also helps for you to farm or raid regularly, as this will help your guild remain active. It is also good to set a standard for your guild. For example, if you don't have X faction by the end of the week, you will be kicked or if you are offline for X days/weeks/months, then you will be kicked from the guild. This is helpful for the guild leader to have a top quality guild. Also it is good to have a guild "heir" who will take over the guild if you decide to quit your guild, or you stop being an active leader. You should not have more than one officer per five members, otherwise your guild might think they are discriminated, and therefore making them feel like leaving. Having usual scrimmage battles is also good for your guild. Lastly, guild versus guild is supposed to be done by the top 12-8 best members. (9 or more incase some people are unable to log on.) Alliances Alliances are one of the hardest parts of a guild to maintain. Without some strong guilds, your alliance will just be a chat room. Remember, guilds are the backbone of any alliance. Without strong, active guilds, there is nothing you can do. In order to start an alliance, first you should have a meeting with your officers deciding whether you should be Kurzick or Luxon. The basis of Luxon is offence, and the basis of Kurzick is defense. You must have an alliance built for either one, or the other. Once you have a stable alliance of four or more guilds, you should begin to do some alliance battles. With alliance battles, you will be able to recieve faction which allows you to have either amber, jadeite, or alliance faction, all of which are extremely valuable. With a strong alliance doing five to ten alliance battles a day, you may take over factions outposts. Note: Alliance battles are to be done with the top twelve members of the alliance, each group of four should be suited for a different purpose, example: one group will sprint around the map capturing outposts bringing few skills to kill the NPCs of the outposts. At least two of the teams should be ready for a big 8v12 fight. They should have 1 monk per group, an MM, maybe a trapper, and other builds with strong nuking/tanking abilites. The last group is usually used for sneak attacks and running items such as sheilding urns. A strong alliance can usually do up to fifteen consecutive alliance battles without a single loss.